


Roles

by Ciacconne



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciacconne/pseuds/Ciacconne
Summary: Ignis had to learn and play many roles. He’d become the right hand of the king. Noctis’ advisor. His friend. His brother.





	Roles

**Author's Note:**

> Roles  
FFXV. Ignis/Noctis. 1600+ words. One-shot. R. Smut. Roughly takes place before the supposed marriage to Lunafreya, but then somewhat diverges from there on. 
> 
> Ignis had to learn and play many roles. He’d become the right hand of the king. Noctis’ advisor. His friend. His brother.

-o-

Noctis didn’t think much of it. At first. 

Noctis and Ignis had grown up together. Exceptionally gifted, Ignis had to learn and play many roles. He’d become the right hand of the king. Noctis’ advisor. His friend. His brother. 

Ignis’ education was specifically tailored to guiding Noctis’ ascension to king. His duties varied from helping Noctis do his homework in school to helping him clean his unkempt apartment during their times in university. But recently, this also included helping him take care of the things Noctis should reasonably do for himself.

Like sewing the loose button of his shirt. 

They were back at camp. Gladio and Prompto were tasked with searching for burning materials and cooking ingredients for Ignis to use for tonight’s meal. He and Noctis were halfway finished setting up the tent and the cooking gear. 

Of course, Ignis just had to remember about that loose button and remind him about it again. 

“I told you, I’ll take care of it,” he told Ignis, swatting his pestering hands away from his shirt. 

“Yes, so you  _ have _ told me, and yet,” Ignis paused and somehow was able to procure a sewing kit from the gods knew where, “it’s still there. I’ll mend it now.” 

Noctis groaned loudly and flailed his hands in defeat. Ignis gestured for him to sit at a nearby reclining chair and his body obeyed without a second thought. He sat down and Ignis followed suit. Noctis noticed that he didn’t even ask for the shirt. Ignis simply kneeled in front of him like it wasn’t a big deal at all, easing into his personal space as though he and only he, belonged there. 

Suddenly, Noctis remembered all the other times Ignis had blurred and eventually crossed the barriers between them— between advisor and friend, and then friend and brother. 

When not studying, they actually had played together as kids, tinkering with magic (among other things).These activities had often led to questionable shenanigans. Noctis had saved Ignis from the consequences of those activities because they didn’t want to be separated from each other. 

Many years later, their journey had began. They relied so much on each other for survival. At this point, Ignis wasn’t just his friend, but his brother. 

So what was this? His gloves already discarded, Ignis had one hand resting on his thigh and the other hand gripping his shirt while examining the button and the flesh of his exposed stomach. 

Noctis blushed, his cheeks suddenly warm. He doubted Ignis was doing this on purpose, his hand on his thigh sliding up to his stomach. Pretty sure Ignis needed both hands to mend the loose button. 

“It appears that Gladio was wrong,” Ignis murmured with a wistful sigh, “you’re very much improving, building muscle there.” 

Noctis’ breath caught in his throat. Ignis was trying to cross another barrier, but then where would they be? And why wasn’t Noctis stopping this? 

A tranquil trance enveloped them as Ignis took his time to prepare to fix his shirt, taking out the needle and the thread from the sewing kit. Noctis watched, mesmerized by the rhythmic movements of Ignis’ slender fingers as they sewed the loose button back to his shirt. 

“There,” Ignis said finally. “Good as new.” He was about to get up, sewing kit tucked away, but Noctis snatched his hands and held them still. 

“Specs,” he whispered. “Where are you trying to go?” 

The action snapped Ignis back to reality, all the color drained from his face. 

“I’m sorry,” Ignis muttered. “I don’t know what came over me. Must be from a spell or...”

_ What _ . Noctis stared at him, incredulous.  _ So he’s gonna play it like that _ . He decided to play along. “That’s okay.”

He squeezed Ignis’ hands gently and released them. He had to let this go. He wasn’t even sure what to think of it himself. 

-o-

Ignis let out a sigh of relief. He left Noctis alone for now and joined the others for foraging the necessary materials for camp. 

He’d gone too far, he knew. The roles have always been there. The right hand of the king. The advisor. Friend. Brother. 

He could play them all, whatever role Noctis needed. He had a promise to keep. But somehow all the roles had begun to blur and he was thinking about how Noctis had made him feel and it felt more than just a duty to the late king. Noctis was his life. 

He didn’t just want to take care of him. He wanted him. Selfishly. 

Had felt his body beneath his hand earlier. Watched him grow these years. He wasn’t lying to him. He usually had more control over himself and his selfish desires. 

Noctis was still very unsure of himself, but with each passing day, he was becoming a little wiser. Even now, Noctis was handling this matter better than he could have had years ago. It was easy to fall in love with him. 

So Noctis knew and Ignis had barely escaped from his desires. 

“Finally cracked, huh?” Gladio’s voice cut through his thoughts like the swift swipe of a new set of daggers.

“Whatever do you mean?” he asked. Stalling seemed like a good strategy for now. 

Gladio appeared from the trees and looked more amused than ever, grinning like a shark. With a snort, he answered, “You. Him.” 

“It’s of very little consequence,” Ignis defended with an indignant scowl. 

“In the grand scheme of things, probably,” Gladio conceded with a shrug. “It doesn’t bother me personally. You’ll distract him. Either make up or break it up.” 

“We’ll discuss it,” Ignis said hastily, rubbing his temples. “We should let him decide. I’m not sure how he feels about Lady Lunafreya.” 

“A crush,” Gladio pointed out bluntly, “which doesn’t mean shit.” 

Ignis stared at him, aghast. Trust Gladio to blurt out what everybody was thinking. 

“Prompto and I will sleep in the car tonight,” Gladio said, apparently having read his mind that they needed to be alone. 

“So he knows too?” Ignis whispered. Was he that obvious? 

“Yeah, they’re best friends.” 

-o-

Noctis thought it was ironic that he needed some advice, and yet considering that the subject was about his advisor, he wasn’t sure exactly who to go to now. He even tried to think like Ignis and hooked his fingers into circles to resemble the glasses to help him think. A soft laugh interrupted him out of his thoughts instead. 

Ignis had disappeared and in his place was Prompto, dropping the branches to the campfire. 

“Iggy’s been acting kinda weird today,” Noctis said, concerned. “Did you notice anything?” 

Prompto gave him a very sympathetic look. “Yeah, I don’t think he’s really noticed it himself.” He walked up to Noctis, pulled another chair and sat with him. “Gladio and I saw it coming miles and miles away! It just didn’t seem like it was something we gotta talk about.” 

“Until now,” Noctis said with a long, exasperated sigh. “What do I do? Do I even have time for this?” 

He thought about what Ignis had taught him and took their situations into consideration. His marriage to Luna. It was for show. The fact that he didn’t outright reject him already indicated his feelings for her were suspect. 

“You can talk to him about it,” Prompto suggested cheerfully. “Whatever you decide, he’ll understand.” 

-o-

Ignis was the right hand of the king. The advisor. His friend. His brother. And now? 

“I don’t think you’ll be happy with me,” Noctis said sadly. “The marriage will go on and I don’t think I need to explain why.” 

_ Politics _ . 

“Finally taking your duties into account,” Ignis said, his heart sinking. He was proud, so very proud. “As long as I’m by your side, it doesn’t matter.” 

Noctis shook his head. This time, he actually kissed him. “That’s not it. You will be my partner only in secret while I’m wed to someone else.” 

Ignis’ heart ached. He wanted so much. Ignis cradled his face and kissed him back as hard as he could, slipping his hands under his shirt, just to feel him again. Noctis would be  _ his _ in everything, but in name. It was enough. 

“Once you’re king,” Ignis murmured, kissing the top of his forehead tenderly, “you will soon find that you have more influence and power than you think.” 

They spent the rest of the night uniting their bodies together, touching and feeling skin, exploring limbs, shedding clothes along the way and then chatting about something mundane like whatever happened to their friends, whether they slept well in their car before kissing again. 

Soon, they would arrive at Altissia and Noctis would be married. 

Tonight, this would be their own little wedding night. Ignis marked him wherever he could. A tender bite on his shoulder, causing Noctis to cry out. Another bite near his thigh. His wrist. His hands were everywhere. Traced the muscles of his stomach, his back, his legs. 

He positioned Noctis so that he was leaning against him. Then held his cock and moved his hand up then down. Noctis came very easily under his touch. 

Ignis didn’t give him much respite. With Noctis utterly unkempt, looking absolutely desirable, his come dripping along his thighs, Ignis prepared Noctis and took him, fucked him outright. 

So many years of wanting him. Just slamming into him again and again until he finally came and the rest of the night blurred into oblivion. 

-o-

The next morning, someone forcefully unzipped the blinds, letting all the sun in, waking them up abruptly from sleep. 

“Fuck,” Noctis muttered. “What the fuck.” 

“Language,” Ignis chided him automatically. He couldn’t help feeling ridiculously giddy. Lover. He could add that now to the list of roles for him to play. 

“Gotta air it all out,” Gladio said, shaking his head. “Worst idea I ever had....” He turned to Prompto and gestured for him to come over. “Hey Prompto, looks like I owe you one. I didn’t think they’d actually go through with it.” 

Gladio dragged the blankets off of them and a very naked Noctis ran out, letting out another series of curses. Ignis no longer had any shame. Just stared at his lovely prince and his behind. He was in love. 

They all shared a laugh. They had a long road ahead of them and an uncertain future, but they were together and that was what mattered. 

End. 

-o-

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Yes, I am alive. Since fandom’s so fractured nowadays, I think I can just enjoy writing for fun, at last.


End file.
